User talk:Aquagirl28
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hetalia: Russia's Episode page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 11:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: I never deleted The Cleansing. It's still right here. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 22:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Abandoned By Disney Licensing issues disallowed us from keeping it. We would've loved to do so, but we couldn't. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 20:47, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :You can still read it here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:58, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Warning Your edits to Girl of My Dreams are massive coding errors. Use the preview button to see what the final product looks like. Please stop. The next issue will result in a ban as I've had to undo your five consecutive edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:35, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the review Hey, Thanks for the awesome review on For Love and Hot Chocolate. I am a Stephen King fanatic, so comparing my work in any way to his is a massive compliment. If you enjoyed that one, check out The Demon Tobit of Delphia and Tobit: The Bleeding Sky. The Delphia story is sort of the first telling of the Tobit series, and the Bleeding Sky is the first part in a multi-installment series about Tobit and his influence on the world. There are four of the Tobit installments currently on here, so if you check out the Bleeding Sky, just following the links at the bottom of the story to navigate to the next installment. Thanks again for the review, Banningk1979 (talk) 02:36, April 30, 2015 (UTC)